


Intimate

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Very light and gentle femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: Just some Hector/Reader smut. No plot, many feelings, and shameless smut.
Relationships: Hector (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Request: could I request a NSFW Hector x reader story?

It had all started out slowly. The movement of your lips against his, the way your hands moved softly, comfortingly, from his wrists to his shoulders, until they settled behind his neck. It was all slow, deliberate,  _ careful,  _ and he loved everything about it. His hands were chastely placed on your hips, and though his fingers sometimes twitched with the desire to move them, to explore your body, he didn’t.

You shifted against him, body pressing a little more against his, and he drew in a sharp breath. It took a lot of him not to protest when you pulled away, watching him with worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” you asked gently. “We don’t have to do this, Hector, I don’t you want you to…”

He shook his head, almost too quickly.

“No,” he protested, voice raspy. “No, I— I want this. I want  _ you.” _

He had for a while, now. It had been torture, really, to be around you, to see you, unable to do much more than holding your hand, hugging you, kissing you, without his mind going back to— to  _ that.  _ At his demand, the two of you had been increasingly more intimate, and he  _ wanted  _ things to happen tonight.

“Please,” he breathed out, and you nodded.

Taking things up a notch, you pushed up your dress, revealing your thighs, as you climbed into his lap. Understanding your silent invitation, he hesitantly moved his hands to caress your skin. It was soft and warm, supple under his touch. He started from your knees, then trailed his fingers upward, enjoying every single one of your reactions. You trembled, you closed your eyes, arms tightening slightly around him, and you even let out a lovely gasp when his hands found the sensitive skin on the inside of your thighs.

“Does it— Does it feel good?”

He wasn’t used to being let to his own initiative. Lenore had been— very clear about what she liked and disliked, from the very beginning, so this was entirely new for him. You hummed in response, and a feeling of satisfaction spread through him.

“Can I take off your clothes?” he whispered.

Your eyes opened.

“I can—”

“I’d— like to do it, if you don’t mind.”

Your heart was racing terribly fast when you nodded again. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, from his touch, but also from the way he looked at you, with such affection, such  _ devotion.  _ You didn’t know what you could possibly have done to deserve anyone looking at you like that.

Hector grabbed the bottom of your dress and, with your help, easily pushed it above your head. It fell onto the ground, and he swallowed audibly as he looked at you. You’d both caught glimpses of the other’s body, while you were bathing or changing, but it was the first time he had the time to actually  _ look,  _ instead of running out of the room and apologizing profusely.

You were breathtaking. To him, there was no doubt you were the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

You gently lifted his chin to kiss him again, and he gave himself to you entirely. From soft, the kiss turned to heated, mouths moving feverishly together, noises echoing in his small bedroom, his tongue eagerly exploring your mouth. Your hands cradled his face, his pushed you as close as you could physically get to him, and when you separated, both panting, he immediately wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling in the crook of your shoulder.

For a moment, there was only the sound of your respirations, as you soothingly ran your fingers through his hair.

“Still good?” you asked.

He smiled against your skin.

“Very good,” he mumbled. “I’m, um—”

You couldn’t help but grin. You could feel his hard-on, even through his pants, and that probably meant you two could keep moving. Pushing down on his shoulders, you laid him down on the bed. He opposed no resistance, and the sight of him, laying underneath you, defenseless, his blue eyes staring at you, genuine and loving, was, frankly, irresistible.

You tugged at his shirt, and he got the message. He pushed himself up briefly to take it off and you waited, still strategically sitting on his erection. He did his best not to look too affected by it, but the groan that escaped his mouth when he laid back down definitely let you know he was  _ very  _ aware of it.

You ran your fingers over his chest, tracing his muscles. He shivered underneath you, pressing his lips together in an attempt not to let out a sound, and the sight had you smiling.

“You’re beautiful,” you told him fondly.

He avoided your eyes when you said that, instead looking away as the loveliest blush spread on his cheeks.

“I am?”

His voice wavered, but it was so full of hope, so eager for more praise that it made your heart swell. God. You loved him  _ so  _ much.

“You are. And I would  _ love _ to hear you.”

Just as you said that, your fingers closed on his nipples and you pinched them carefully, not hard enough to hurt, but apparently, hard enough to make him whimper and arch under you.

“You have such a lovely voice,” you said, still talking as you lowered yourself towards him, pressing a kiss under his jaw, “it would be a shame if I didn’t get to hear it.”

He whimpered again as you started moving down his neck, showering him with kisses. He couldn’t explain, or even really understand all the emotions he was experiencing. This experience was really new for him, and he wasn’t sure how he should react to it, but every time your lips brushed against his skin, every time he felt your tongue or your teeth against him, it was like his mind went blank. He felt cared for like he never had before. He felt loved.

“You can touch me, you know?” you said, when you were already down to his stomach.

He realized then that he’d been fisting the cheeks, and then your fingers wrapped around his wrist, guiding his hand to your head. His fingers hesitantly curled in your hair, and you hummed, sending a vibration through his body.

Then, finally, you arrived at his pants. His cock was almost painfully hard, and the friction of his clothing was definitely unpleasant, but he didn’t even think about complaining when you took your time to undo his belt. He definitely missed that the reason for your slowness was because your fingers were trembling. You were growing just as impatient as he was, and even though you were determined to make this first night with you absolutely memorable for him, you didn’t know how long you could wait.

His cock practically sprung out when you pulled down his pants, and you heard him groan in relief. You’d meant every word about how much you liked his voice earlier, so it was definitely a pleasant sound to hear.

“Hector?” you called, even if it meant breaking the atmosphere that had settled between you two. “Is everything still okay?”

He hummed, fingers tightening just a little in your hair, as if to urge you to continue, and that had you grinning. Some other time, if he wanted there to be another time, you would love to tease him some more, but tonight, you had other plans.

“Is it okay if I take you in my mouth?”

“S-sure,” he stammered, taken by surprise.

That wasn’t something he had experience in. In fact, he didn’t know much about his own pleasure. That had never been something Lenore had shown a lot of interest in, and whenever she did, he was too aware of the fact that it was only as a way of manipulating or humiliating him further to enjoy it.

He gasped when your hand closed around the base of his cock. Precum was dripping from the tip, making it easy for you to stroke it but, after only a few movements that had him moaning shamelessly, you let go to keep your promise. You started by pressing open mouthed kisses at the base, which elicited a couple of whimpers from him, especially when your tongue joined in on the action. You kept going over his length, one of your hands on his thigh while the other massaged his balls softly, and paused, briefly, when you reached the tip.

Then you took the tip in your mouth, and the sensation had Hector gasping. He had to fight himself not to arch in your mouth, as he doubted you’d appreciate it, but his grip on your hair tightened without a warning. You didn’t mind. In fact, his reaction, as well as the breathy moans coming from him, pushed you to taking him in further.

You moved carefully, not wanting to overwhelm him or for this to end too soon, and you were rewarded by him calling your name, almost desperately. Your tongue rubbed against him as you started sucking, hollowing your cheeks.

You dipped one of your hands between your legs. You were already very wet, even if he had barely touched you yet, and his noises were doing  _ marvels _ to your body. You pushed two fingers inside yourself while your thumb rubbed against your clitoris. It was your turn to moan, and the vibrations cause a high-pitched moan to fall out of Hector’s throat.

“G-God, if— if you keep going, I’ll—”

Ah. You couldn’t have that just yet, could you? Not that you minded the idea of making him come like that, but again, you had other plans for tonight, so you moved away from him, his cock coming out of your mouth with a sucking noise.

_ “Ah!” _

You didn’t waste time to straddle him, his cock just at your entrance, so close he could feel your heat, feel your wetness.

“Are you okay, my love?” you asked softly. “Can I keep going?”

“God, yes,  _ please…” _

He was looking at you, but his eyes were unfocused, glassy with pleasure, and you decided to give him everything he wanted. That was precisely what this night was about, after all.

You lifted your hips just a little, and then you sunk down onto him. He called your name loudly, and  _ Lord, _ what a sight it was, his head thrown out in pleasure, hair all over the pillow, back desperately arching into you. You could have enjoyed it for hours, but you wanted release already, and so did he, so you adopted a quick pace with your hips. So did he, though you doubted it was conscious, trying to follow you.

When he came inside you, Hector was surprisingly silent, mouth open wide, hips jerking as the muscles of his thighs trembled. As he rode the orgasm, you did your best to stimulate yourself, and you came around him, fast and hard, with a loud moan before falling onto his chest.

You stayed there for a while as he softened inside you, then rolled on your side so he’d slip out of you. You let out a long breath, followed with a chuckle. This had been quite enjoyable.

“You okay?” you asked once again, and you pushed yourself on your elbow, worried, when Hector didn’t reply. “Hector?”

He sighed softly, lifting his hand to caress your cheek.

“I love you,” he said. There was nothing else he could think of right now that would adequately express his feelings.

“And I love you,” you whispered back to him, kissing him, softly and shortly.

He sighed when you pulled away. He felt that he would never possibly get enough of you, that he would always, always miss your touch the second he didn’t have it.

But, fortunately for him, it seemed that you had chosen him. You were here to stay. You’d take care of him, just like he’d take care of you, though in different ways and, not for the first time since he’d met you, Hector found himself thinking that the future truly looked bright. As long as it was by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I definitely liked writing that, and for No Touching readers, I guess that can give you an idea of what smut can be like when I get around to it (won't be in the first book though so no worry if you don't want to read it), though of course, there will have been so much sexual tension between the two that it will also be quite different. Ahem. No more ramble. Feel free to leave a comment to let me know how I did, I think this is my first x Reader smut so I hope it works!


End file.
